Doors
by rq13
Summary: When anyone asked Yugi about the doors in the Pharaoh's soul room, he'd just shrug and say, 'There must be a million of them.' Of course, he would know. He'd been ravished in or against almost every one of them.


**This is only my second posted story, and it's kinda a drabble. Sorry if it sucks, but I sorta like it. There wasn't any planning or plot line, it just popped into my head when I was watching episode 202.**

**I really don't like Tea, so there'll be hints of Tea/Anzu bashing in this fic. If this offends you, that's your problem. **

**WARNING: HEAVILY IMPLIED YAOI (don't like, piss off) Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping, may as well have a neon sign.**

**First drabble – at least, I think it's a drabble – let me know if it is or not. Normal stuff, no flames, R&R, if you want.**

Yugi had always been intrigued by his Yami's soul room. It seemed to go on forever and you could get easily lost in it. Yugi often compared it to the Pharaoh's eyes, the crimson pools trapping him in their depths more often than he'd like to admit. Those eyes had an effect on everyone they ever looked at. It gave the yami power, only the illustrious Seto Kaiba could withstand his glare with one just as fierce of his own. But, not everyone was Seto Kaiba. Back in ancient Egypt, men had fallen to their knees in front of those eyes, just to escape the piercing crimson. But Yugi never found them intimidating, only captivating; the jewels were a colour that would never be created again, no matter how long it took. Given the right smirk, those cerise eyes could make just about anyone go weak-kneed and star-struck. The darkness had told his light that, hidden deep within his labyrinth of a soul room, he'd found documentation of every lower body that had fallen for his charm, at one time or another in his ancient life.

Naturally, Yugi wasn't the only one finding himself falling for the dark Pharaoh.

Tea had noticed the handsome spirit somewhat before Yugi knew something was controlling his body, but she never questioned it. At first, the girl had thought there was something wrong with the under-sized high-schooler, but that thought was dismissed when the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle started to make himself known. The first time he allowed his host to see him was in the hallway between their soul rooms. After Tea realised that the taller, more sadistic version of Yugi was not actually Yugi, she set her mind to getting to know him better. One thing she did to accomplish this was asking Yugi about the spirit, things like, 'what's he like?' 'Does he talk much?' 'Do you know him?' 'What's his favourite Colour? Animal? Time of day? Boxers or briefs?'

At the discovery of the soul rooms, the brunette went on an even bigger rampage, begging Yugi for details on what the trap-riddled maze was like. All Yugi told her was doors. Lots of doors. Ever changing, leading to more doors, another wall, empty rooms or traps. When anyone asked Yugi about the doors in the Pharaoh's soul room, he'd just shrug and say, 'There must be a million of them.' Of course, he would know. He'd been ravished in or against almost every one of them.

This didn't seem to satisfy the girl's curiosity, as she tried to coax the Pharaoh out of the puzzle more, bribing him with museums, the arcade and 'teachings of the modern world'.

Mind you, Yugi had his own admirers.

The much younger Rebecca didn't care much for the yami, having her childish obsession/crush directed firmly at Yugi. The darker spirit didn't like the blonde girl much, but his hikari stopped him from banishing her to the Shadow Realm. When Yugi was lost to the Orichalcos, she had been heartbroken and refused any contact with the spirit in her crush's body.

Vivian Wong, successful model, actress, Kung-Fu champion and now Duel Monsters enthusiast, was instantly obsessed with both Yugi and Kaiba, but Yugi more-so. She'd gone to great lengths to get Yugi to go out with her, threatening to keep Yugis grandfather from the hospital unless Yugi would go on a date with her.

Yugi never had an interest in any of them. Neither had his yami. The ancient Pharaoh never told his hikari his reasons, and Yugi accepted that.

When Anubis rose from the Pyramid of Light, Yugi felt his heart pounding faster than it ever had when the Pharaoh walked away from him in the puzzle. Now that it was over, Yugi could laugh at his own foolish thoughts: Why was the Pharaoh ignoring him? Was he leaving him? Did he do something wrong? Why on Earth would such a God-like man stay with a wimp like himself of his own free will? He could have anyone he wanted, why stick with short, pale, defenceless Yugi Mutou? It made sense.

It had taken some time after that for the Pharaoh to assure Yugi that he loved him and would never leave him for anything.

It had also taken some time to finally get looking seriously into the Pharaoh's past. Yugi had broken into his college fund to pay for his plane ticket to Egypt. When they arrived at the tomb with Ishizu, Odion and Marik, Yugi had never felt so sick, as if he was going to throw up if he even set foot in the place. If he had control of his body at the time, he would've gone running as far and fast as he could in the opposite direction and caught the first flight home. But having his yami sucked into his memories was even worse. It was painful to have half of his soul ripped away.

When he, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Shadi ventured into the puzzle to look for the Pharaoh when he'd gone into his memories, Joey and Tristan discovered a door that lead to another within sight, just a staircase up. He'd had many embarrassing moments with those doors, but the Pharaoh would always smile at him adoringly, whisper encouraging words in his ear, then continue as if nothing happened.

Gasps, moans, grunts and sighs of pleasure often echoed around the hallowed labyrinth of his Yami's soul room. The dark had discovered some very interesting noises not even Yugi himself knew he could make if he pressed in a certain way. Hips smashing, skin brushing, tongues dancing and sweat glistening on entwined bodies, the two would give themselves to each other time and again.

When he and the Pharaoh duelled for Atem's place in the afterlife, Yugi had never felt so lost. It was as if he were facing two doors, both closed, one leading to his dark staying with him, forever bound to the puzzle... the other, opening the doors to the afterlife, which Yami had been kept from for over three thousand years, kept from his home, his family, his friends. Yugi didn't have the heart to take that from him, especially when he saw the happy smile – not a smirk, a genuine smile – that the dark Pharaoh had beamed as the massive stone doors swung open at the command of his name, revealing the people and places Atem had been denied for so long.

Was it bad that the little light had wanted to close the doors, close out the memories, close out the possibility that his darkness be taken from him? Was it that terrible to be selfish, just once? He could make his yami perfectly happy... couldn't he? The spirit had told him so, with an adoring smile and a loving caress... but was just the light enough? Would Yugi need to change for his other half, in order for him to stay with him? He was just one person, and could not provide the same kind of love a family could, but love he could provide. Yugi doubted he'd ever love another as much as he did his shadow master.

The last Yugi had seen of the great Pharaoh was an almost sad smile and an outstretched hand, a mouthed 'I love you' before the solid stone doors shut forever with a slam. Had that meant the Pharaoh would miss him in the next life? That he wished Yugi could join him in his perfect eternity? Yugi's questions would never be answered until the time came for him to pass on to the afterlife, and that was some time away yet.

Until then, Yugi would wait and wonder – why him? Atem was the Pharaoh, he could have anyone and anything he wanted, most in a snap of his fingers. Why bother with a small, weak and – in Yugi's own opinion – geeky boy with nothing but his last family member left? What would have happened in Tea got to the Pharaoh first? Would things have played out differently? Would Yami have stayed if she asked him to, or gone through anyway? Yugi guessed he would never know.

Until he saw his other half again, the little light would be left unanswered, the doors of his questions firmly shut.


End file.
